Be Careful What You Wish For
by GlassSeraph
Summary: There can never be enough self-insert stories. What would you do if you were dropped into the world of Attack on Titan? You may meet the dreamy Captain Levi, but it's a cruel world. Would you take your situation in stride or would you be overcome in fear and confusion?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Note:**

 **Hello lovely fellow AOT lovers! This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. I'm completely open to suggestions and criticism! I'm hoping it will turn out nicely seeing as how I'm mostly making educated guesses on what would happen if it were a real happenstance. Please enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing!**

 **As always I don't own anything from Attack On Titan, but the OC is mine!**

Chapter One:

Falling asleep is a natural, much needed instinct. But, for someone like me what awaits in sleep is scarier than any reality. I went to be like any other night as as my body was running through the first preparations of sleep I finally gave in. You know how your body tries to relax itself by tensing and relaxing in stages to plunge you into dreamland? Well, that's what causes the feeling of falling and the resulting jerk. Except this time, I didn't have a violent, whole body twitch that woke me up. Instead of waking up in my bed, I was literally falling through the sky.

Have you ever imagined what it would be like to free-fall through the sky? Picture floating downwards with your arms stretched out wide like wings and the wind whipping your hair around like fire. Would you scream your head off and pray it's all a dream or would you close your eyes and feel the freedom that birds know? Up until this point, I would have volunteered for safe sky-diving, but what's going on right now is a nightmare.

Now imagine when you thought was a dream was actually a very real reality. Me being a human being and not a bird, I flipped out and screamed bloody murder and flailed my limbs. I went from serene diver to terrified damsel in one second after my moment of realization. The further I fell the more high pitched my screams became as I realized the floor of trees that was once itty bitty was now growing by the second. And as I was falling faster and faster, my screams ripping my throat raw, the wind was starting to steal the air from my lungs. Screaming and falling was starting to suffocate me. What happens when you don't get enough air? You pass out and that's exactly what happened right before I hit the tree tops.

 **Author Notes:**

 **I know it's an odd start, but it'll be better next chapter. I swear!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**

 **This chapter should be more comfortable since we are finally starting with the story. Introductions are usually a little stuffy. Well, here we go!**

 **Recap: We were falling xD**

 **'Thought'**

 **"Talking"**

 **As always I don't own anything AOT related!**

Chapter 2:

'Why am I running? What's going on?' Coming into awareness, it's really strange to be running at all. I felt really sluggish and my head was spinning as I thundered through the forest.

'Did someone drug me? Trees aren't supposed to be smallish compared to me.' Being high would be a logical choice when you can't remember anything and everything seems weird. Also, I can never recall a time when my head reached the level of any sort of tree branches. Even weirder, looking at my hands while I was moving, I realized I was something strange and I freaked out. Pulling an odd animalist yell from my throat, I tripped over my own feet and crashed into a tree.

'What the hell happened to my arms? Why can I see my bicep muscles?' Because I ran into a tree, I had to clumsily sit up to look at whatever was going on with my body. Running and smashing into a tree hurt, but I could still move. Pulling my legs out from under myself, I could see my arms weren't the only parts of me that had skin missing. Steam clouded my vision as I ghosted my fingers over my exposed abdominal muscles and thighs.

'What am I and why am I naked?' I couldn't remember anything and I was some freaky human thing. Sitting there dumbfounded and checking my body out, I realized the more the pain faded, the less steam clouded my eyes. Looking around me I could only see an endless amount of trees.

'Ok let's figure this out. First, where am I? Some freaky forest in the middle of nowhere it looks like. Alright, what else? I'm naked and can't remember a damn thing. Just great.' Huffing out a sigh, I clambered up and braced myself on the tree I smashed into. I didn't have very good control of my coordination, but I managed to straighten myself out and stand.

'Staying here isn't going to solve anything. Moving forward seem to be the best option.' Starting out with a few wobbly steps in my foreign body, I worked into a jog and tried to clear my head.

Jogging seemed to be easy and I could faintly here what sounded like heavy, quick stomping the farther I went. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I was gaining on it fast. It looked like a person! It was naked to and was just as naked as I was, but was all skin. It looked like it was running with a feral determination.

"Hey!" I tried to yell and see if it would notice me, but all that came out was a sharp howl.

'Why can't I speak?' It heard my screech and abruptly turned on it's heal and ran crazily towards me. It didn't slow down at all the closer it got to me. When I was almost to it, the person flung itself at me with its jaws wide open. Startled, I only had enough time to push at it with my hands sprawled on it's shoulders. Yelling at it to stop and only being able to screech in it's face did nothing to stop its attempts to gnaw on my arms. Keeping my arms straight out and digging my fingers into the fleshy shoulders, I could barely keep it from getting ahold of my chest. Struggling in my hold, the smaller being never relented at its attempts and it was pissing me off. With a war cry, I seized the creature and threw it away from me with all of my strength.

'What is wrong with you?' I tried to yell again as it scrambled right back up, steam rolling off of it, and dashed back towards me. Screeching I brought up a leg and Spartan kicked it in the head and stomped on it until it didn't move. I took off when it stopped twitching and ran as fast as I could without checking to see if it got up again.

'Why wouldn't it stop attacking me? What sick place is this?' The more I ran, the louder I could hear footsteps all around and what sounded like hooves and carts.

'Maybe there are people who can tell me what's happening! I can finally get help!'

I could see a break in the trees ahead of me and as I broke into the open, a large group of people riding horses in a panic flooded by. A few of those frantic creatures, like the one I encountered before, were pacing behind them following two people on horses on the back of the group and were gaining quickly., reaching out to grab them. Before I took a real notice of how small these people were compared to me, I threw myself behind the group and pounced on the crazed duo. Falling into a heap, I cried out as the only one I managed to grab bit into my shoulder as the other tripped and thudded to the ground. Without think I tore myself from its teeth, I shrieked before I bit its neck and run my hand through entirely where the vocal cords should have been. Springing up and consumed by anger I barreled after the other creature. Voices of the people in the creature's path reached my pounding ears as I was catching up.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Another Abnormal?"

"It doesn't matter! Dump the bodies. Consider their last deed of service. Don't then you'll die too."

'They can't do that! I have to do something! I have to try!' As the first human body plummeted off the cart and flew towards the smaller being, I leaped and drove my leg through its chest and spun. Going into a roll, I sprung up and pulled out my now footless right leg and scooped up the rolling bodies.

"She took them out! What do we do?"

"She has the bodies!"

"She's still coming!"

Steam flew from my stub as I tried to run after the group and cradle the dumped bodies to my chest. Full of pain and desperation for help, I tried to keep up as the people sped forward.

'I'm falling behind! Please help me! Please! I don't know what's going on!' I cried as I fell a short distance away from the group. I could feel tears run down my face and the blood of the bodies I shielded trail over my arms and belly.

"Keep moving forward!" One dark haired man yelled as they stared in horror at my form never faltering from its path. "We are in no position to take her down here." His voice sounded so hard and struck me like piercing ice.

'I wouldn't be left here. They will help me! I'll make them!' Hardening my body and pushing against the ground, I ran faster. I decided I would do what I can and defend them against the psychotic beings. Tossing my head back, I could see as they started to fill the area behind us. One from close on the side, sprung on all fours towards the people that were in that cart that once help the dead. Leaping into the air above it, I stomped down onto it with both feet and continued on. Now, I could easily keep pace and was within reaching distance of the cart.

As one man screamed, "Captain Levi!" I gently placed the bodies back into the cart. I stroked one as I leaned away and eased into a pace where I could stay with the group.


End file.
